


All That We've Been Through

by Madam_Sunflower



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Attempted Murder, Best Friends, Broken Families, Canon Era, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Comfort/Angst, Crying, During Canon, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Ghost Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated), Hellbent (Mystery Skulls Animated), Hugging, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Men Crying, Murder, Murder Mystery, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery Trio, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Hellbent (Mystery Skulls Animated), Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Team as Family, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Despite everything that's happened between them, letting go isn't an option anymore and it never really was.
Relationships: Arthur & Lewis & Mystery & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur & Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated), Mystery & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	All That We've Been Through

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you and all we've been through!"  
> -Rootless Tree by Damien Rice  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> This is my first work in the Myster Skull fandom and I'm not so sure about it. It's just when I saw this post it reminded me of them and how fast everything happened. 
> 
> I wanted to write how things had been different if Lewis hadn't let Arthur go after hearing him say his name.
> 
> I'm sorry for rambling so much.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

_ Lewis? _

Arthur’s voice echoed around the both of them as it bounced off of the walls of the cave they were currently in. His voice held a number of emotions as he spoke his long lost best friend’s name. He sounded mystified, scared, angry, hurt, overjoyed, but most of all relieved, as if he hadn’t known what happened to Lewis after all this time.

Lewis found that ridiculous and if wasn’t seconds away from finally having his revenger, revenge on the man that he thought was his best friend he would have fell to his knees and cried.

“Lewis, where the hell have you been!?” Arthur demanded, trying to ignore the pain that was spreading through his one good arm as Lewis’ grasped tightened around his wrist in a way that suggested he wanted to snap it in two. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” He shouted, his mind running wild as he looked at the angry ghost before him. “I have no idea what’s been going on or what happened,” He said, trying to get all his thoughts out at once. “I woke up the hospital with a missing arm, Vivi doesn’t remember you, and I’m pretty sure Mystery is some kind of agent creature,” Arthur rambled as he tried to find a way to tell Lewis everything he was feeling at that moment.

“What happened to you?” Arthur finally asked distress in his voice, but it wasn’t from the fact that his once best friend was hanging him over a pit filled with sharp rocks, it was because said best friend was clearly dead. 

Lewis gritted his teeth at Arthur’s words, forcing himself to stay silent as he lifted Arthur high above the pit, making the mechanic yelp in fear before wincing in pain. Lewis tried to ignore the way Arthur’s robotic hand came up and clutched at his sleeve in fear. He forced himself to ignore the guilt that filled his chest upon seeing the betrayal that washed across his best friend’s face.

“ _ He has no right to feel that _ ,” Lewis’ thoughts growled, but he stayed silent and stoic as he glared at Arthur, who had started to let slip through his grasp, slowly lowering the other man to his doom.

“W-Wait! Lewis!” Arthur yelped, hurt lacing his words as he gripped tightly to Lewis’ sleeve, the confusion on his face clear as he looked at the purple, flaming ghost. “Lewis, please talk to me!” He pleaded, trying to get the ghost of his dead friend to talk to him. “Please, tell me what happened,” He begged bright amber eyes staring into fiery purple as he tried to get the other man to listen.

Lewis tried to ignore the way a knot formed in his stomach from the yelp of pain that left Arthur as he gave a threatening squeeze to the wrist his hand was wrapped tightly around. Lewis tried to ignore the tears that were beginning to well up in his empty eyes.

“Lewis, please,” Arthur begged, tears beginning to spill down his face from both fear and worry. “It’s me, its Arthur,” He tried believing that lewis didn’t know who he was, or that he didn’t remember him that well.

“ _ I know who you are _ !” Lewis’ mind wailed in sadness and anger, betrayal lacing every word that echoed in his mind as he continued to let Arthur’s wrist slip from his grasp. “ _ You’re the reason I’m like this _ ,  _ you’re the reason I’m dead _ !” He wanted to shout, but he kept his thoughts to himself, believing that Arthur didn’t deserve to hear a single word from him in case it gave him some kind of peace.

“I’m you’re best friend, Lewis,” Arthur whimpered out as he clung tighter to Lewis’ sleeve, making the other man break from his thoughts. “Whatever is going on I want to help you,” He said as tears streamed down his face his fingers digging into the fabric of Lewis’ sleeve. “I know you’re angry and I don’t know why, but I want to help,” He tried wanting Lewis to know that he was there for him and that everything would be okay. “We’re here, Lew,” Arthur whispered as he kept slipping from the grasp around his wrist, but he ignored both that and the sharp rocks that would most likely kill him if he was dropped.

“We’re all here I promise even if some of us don’t remember,” Arthur said wanting Lewis to know that though things would never be the same that they would still be okay. “Vivi, Mystery, me, we’re still here,” He promised as he felt Lewis’ hand loosening around his wrist making him gulp in fear, but he forced the panic away. “We’re here for you, Lewis,” He said as he looked into the purple eyes that were showing a type of emotion that Arthur couldn’t place. “I’m sorry we weren’t before but we’re all back together now and we can find a way to fix whatever is going on,” Arthur whispered as he pleaded with Lewis to listen to him, to believe his words, to believe the promises he was making.

Lewis’ emotions were going wild as he looked at one of his oldest friends, unable to decide what to do. He wanted to let go; he wanted to let the other man go, he wanted to let him fall to his death just like he had caused Lewis to do all those months ago. Something wasn’t letting him though, something was forcing him to grip Arthur’s wrist once again to prevent the man in front of him from dying a grisly death. He wanted to hurt Arthur; he wanted to make him feel the pain he had felt since losing his life, since losing his best friends. At the same time, he wanted to believe that Arthur hadn’t known about what happened, that he hadn’t known what happened to Lewis but that didn’t make any damn sense since Arthur was the one that shoved him off the cliff with a cruel, savage smile on his face.

“Lewis, please let us help, you,” Arthur begged, trying to reach his best friend the one who wasn’t a murdered ghost out for revenger against him for some reason, but instead he was trying to reach the man that had saved him from bullies, the man that would have movie nights with him and Vivi before everything went to hell, the man that at his family’s restaurant would slip Mystery a few pieces of food much to his delight. “Let me help you,” He pleaded as he looked down at his angry best friend.

Arthur let out a soft wince as Lewis lifted him higher in the air, causing Arthur’s eyes to snap shut. He waited, waited for the sharp pain of the rocks to pierce through him, and force him to take his last breath.

That pain never came though instead another one did, one that still hurt but it would only leave a few bruises instead of holes that pierced through him.

Arthur let out a groan of pain as he was thrown to the ground away from the pit. He looked up at Lewis with wide eyes trying to scurry back away from his best friend as the angry ghoul neared him anger shining bright in his eyes.

Arthur winced as his back hit the stone cave wall as Lewis got closer, he let his eyes snap shut as he waited for whatever was about to come.

“Fuck you,” A rough voice said shocking Arthur into opening his eyes to see Lewis standing right in front of him still in his human form.

“W-What?” Arthur stuttered out confused as to what Lewis had just said and began to wonder if he had heard him right.

“Fuck you,” Lewis growled out again as he looked down at his best friend who was still looking up at him with shock and fear.

Neither moved as Lewis towered over Arthur tears beginning to spill down his face as he glared at the other man with anger and hurt but surprisingly hate was no longer there.

“Lewis… “Arthur tried as he moved forward a little his good hand reaching out towards Lewis as if to offer him some kind of comfort.

“Fuck you!” Lewis said again this time more anger than hurt in his voice as he moved forward towards Arthur who let his hand drop in slight fear.

“Lewis, I… “Arthur tried again but a yelp left him as Lewis suddenly lunged forward causing Arthur to curl up in fear of being hurt even more.

No hits or kicks ever came though but instead large arms wrapped around Arthur and held him tightly in a bruising hug.

Arthur stayed stiff for a moment as he felt Lewis bury his face in his shoulder as tears began to soak through his dirty, white shirt. After a few seconds though Arthur let his own shakey arms wrap around Lewis to hug him back as he buried his face in Lewis’ own shoulder.

“Fuck you,” Lewis whispered after a few seconds tears still slipping down his face as he clung to Arthur even tighter than before. “Fuck you, Arthur,” He spoke his voice soft and broken as he felt Arthur’s fingers both human and robotic twist into the fabric of his shirt. 

“Fuck you and all we've been through,” Lewis whispered as he refused to release his best friend all the anger and hate he had been holding onto finally bleeding from his frame as the two men stayed on the ground holding one another as tears slipped down their faces.


End file.
